epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Banjo Kazooie vs. Donkey
Life, Returns. Life, Prevails. And here we go... again! Welcome to the Season 6 premier of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games, everybody! That's right, after a long procrastination and a busy schedule, these are back once again. Season 6, holy shit! That's 50 battles before me, which is pretty mind-boggling for me. Now, Season 6 begins with a team battle- Banjo and Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie series, goes against Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong from Donkey Kong/Mario Series to duke out who's the better beastly gaming duo! I'd like to thank Lexi and Meat for the help, and Trent for helping me find the beat. Of course, we can't forget about our long-lasting Banjo Kazooie fan, Dragon! This is for you, buddy. Without further ado, S6 begins.. now! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see! Beats Lyrics Banjo_1.png|Banjo & Kazooie Donkey_1.png|Donkey & Diddy Kong EEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! BANJO AND KAZOOIE! VERSUS! DONKEY AND DIDDY KONGGG!!! BEGIN! Donkey Kong's lines are colored in Light Brown, Diddy Kong's lines are colored in Dark Brown. Banjo's lines are colored in Beige, Kazooie's lines are colored in Red. Lines that are said by both are colored in Grey and bolded. Donkey & Diddy Kong: (starts at 0:19) I'm Donkey, and I'm Diddy! We're here to crush this wannabe Care Bear, along with his cheeky, bitchy neighbor, This Dingpot of a pair! You must have few Nuts & Bolts loose to step up to Kings of the Jungle, playing you like a pair of instruments, you guys are in deep trouble! You're losing this battle, Banjo, faster than how you lost your sister! But I'm the one falling asleep here... (Diddy Kong looks at Donkey Kong and snaps his finger) Hey, Wake Up, mister! Right, we're not done yet! We can already hear your hearts pounding! For we left both of you screwed worse than your Spiral Mountain! ' Banjo & Kazooie: ''(starts at 0:39) It's Banjo, and Kazooie! Against us, you're now in the barrel! you can call us Godzilla, we're stomping you out in this battle! I'll Punch Out these Cranky Apes, this Rareware bear rules We may look like a harmless duo, but on the mic, '''we're ''K. Rool!'' You can go apeshit all you want, but we won't even break a sweat, You're stupider than'' Klungo'', you clearly didn't evolve yet! We're inseparable, it took this Donkey 13 years till he got Diddy Now we'll be Plumbing this B-rated King Kongs; and it won't be pretty! Donkey & Diddy Kong: (starts at 0:58) Alright, it's now on like Donkey Kong! We're going full'' bananas!'' Your mole friend won't help, when we're teaching you the manners! Put your Jiggies together and see, that you'll never find victory, when your Mumbo Jumbo verses are against these Super Smashing MCs! You've entered Donkey Kong Country, we'll slay you without delay! you'll be deader than your series, when you fight the DKs, Okay? Let us Stop 'n' Swop opponents, Diddy! Yeah, we already killed ya! This pair of savages with more disgusting rhymes than ''Gruntilda!'' Banjo & Kazooie: (starts at 1:17) Our rhymes'll Tropical Freeze you, you'll be kicking the Bolt Bucket, so why don't these Dixies go back to their treehouse and suck it? Cause we're abusing you like Mario! Spitting rhymes like the pimps! Shove lyrics down like Peanuts! ♪And'' Pop-gun'' the dumb chimps!♫ Who's dominating this race now? A tag-team of a bear and birdie! Just like the last time you asked, you'll be begging for mercy! We just barreled through these primates, You two are out of shape! Looks like the victory never Dawned on this'' Planet of the Apes!'' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEEE!!!! EPIC RAP- R- R- RAP BA-''' 'BA- BATTLES OF V-' 'VID- EO G- GAMES-' '''SEASON 6!!! Poll WHO WON? Banjo & Kazooie Donkey & Diddy Kong Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts